We're the Last Chance
by fluffypenguin13
Summary: Follow the adventures of Yamimash, Markiplier, CinnamonToastKen, CaptainSparklez, and Seananners as they are chosen to stop a band of scientists planning to conquer the world! Along the way, they'll make alliances in places they never expected... Rated M for language and (probably) smut. Pairings are Markimash, PewdieKen, CaptainSparklez/Seananners, and some of my OCs.


**See the end for notes.**

_To anyone else, it was another normal day. The sun rose and fell as usual, and there were no huge disturbances._

_But to a select few, this day would change their lives forever. _

_Those few were sitting in their various homes, playing video games or watching TV. One of them was recording a vlog with a phone camera; another was driving home from the grocery store. None of them knew they were being chosen, but they did have the feeling that something big was going to happen._

The sound of breaking glass broke the silence. A girl stormed out of a shadowy room, rage evident on her face.

"A week?! We cannot afford to wait that long! Our enemy gets stronger as we speak!"

A single scientist had the courage – or the stupidity – to speak up. "Lady N, we have no choice. The troops are simply not ready to deploy!"

The girl turned on him, eyes flaring with hatred. However, her voice remained steady as she replied. "I'm aware of that, Kennedy, but as we wait, our resistance grows stronger. You realize our overseer will not be pleased with this."

Kennedy flinched backwards. "I-I'm sorry ma'am. I d-didn't realize-"

"Damn right you didn't realize." N started pacing the room, her blonde hair swinging around her shoulders. The scientists exchanged nervous looks as she began to mutter unintelligible things to herself. A few scientists tried to sneak out only to get stopped by an icy look from the distressed leader. Finally, another person emerged from the room. This girl was tall and slender with dark brown hair, nearly black. Her skin was paler than N's, which was unusual.

"Nora…"

The pacing girl looked up, startled. No one ever called her by her real name. Her expression looked almost threatened before she realized who was speaking. "Shannon."

The dark haired girl, Shannon, rested a gentle hand on Nora's shoulder. "Look, I know this whole thing was a huge letdown for you. But you need to calm down."

Nora nodded numbly, allowing the larger girl to pick her up and carry her off while the other scientists just stood and stared. After an extraordinarily long silence, Kennedy spoke up again. "I'm assuming we can all go home now?"

There was a general murmur of agreement before they all split up, heading to their desks and stations to pack up before heading out. Kennedy took one last glance back down the hallway where Shannon and Nora had gone before packing up her own things.

* * *

Mark sat a table, glancing over a hand of cards to peek at his euchre partner, Aaron. Most people knew them as Markiplier and Yamimash, popular YouTubers known for their horror game playthroughs. Sitting on his left was Felix and on his right was Ken, known as Pewdiepie and CinnamonToastKen, respectively.

Aaron gave Mark a slight nod before cockily smirking. "Well, I think we've got you all beat."

"You are no match for the power of the bear hat!" Ken retorted. Felix gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. It was a little known fact, but Ken and Felix were dating. A bad breakup with Marzia had left him broken and depressed, and Ken had helped him through it.

"We'll see about that," Mark replied, using his Wilfred Warfstache voice.

A few rounds in, and it was clear who was winning. Ken played like a pro, and he and Felix just made the perfect team. Mark and Aaron were decent players, but they just couldn't keep up.

"Dude," Felix laughed, "we totally beat your asses."

Aaron pouted, and Mark couldn't help but laugh. "Don't rub it in Felix. Look, you've made Aaron sad!" Aaron looked up at him with over exaggerated puppy dog eyes, and Felix laughed as well.

"Holy shit dude! That's kinda creepy…" Mark gave him his creepiest grin, and even Ken stared at him creepily. "Guys stop! NOOOO….!" The three others laughed, and eventually Felix laughed as well. He couldn't help it, as the sight of Aaron leaning on Ken for support and Mark's eyes streaming with tears from laughing so hard was, quite frankly, hysterical.

When the four of them had calmed down, they began to set up to play again. After a couple points there was a knock on the door, followed by a frantic ringing of the doorbell.

"Alright, chill the fuck out! I'm coming!" Felix yelled. He got up and shuffled to the door, unlocking it and opening it up. Two men ran in, laughing. One of them was dark-haired, with faint traces of a beard on his face. He was wearing a beanie, and his eyes sparkled with laughter. The other had brown hair, with stubble and a buzz cut. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, and his t-shirt bore a picture of a surprised looking cat.

Aaron looked back and forth between them, a confused look on his face. "Who are you guys?"

Mark laughed, and then realized Aaron was serious. "Oh! I forgot you aren't from around here. The one with a beanie is Jordan, or CaptainSparklez-" Jordan waved, grinning. "- and the other one is Adam, or Seananners."

"Yo!" Adam said, still smirking.

Felix shook his head, clearly not amused. "Why were you guys so eager to get inside anyway?"

Adam laughed. "Some dick thought it would be funny to insult me. It didn't bother me that much, but Jordan took it like a personal insult. They traded snippy comments for a bit, and then Jordan fucking clocked him across the face!"

Jordan blushed, but his eyes hinted that he wasn't really sorry. "Those bastards were asking for it!"

Mark studied him a little closer. From the body language he was able to read, there was some more-than-friends feeling coming from Jordan. Adam was oblivious, that much was certain.

"That doesn't explain why you were running."

"They were chasing us."

"Oh."

Ken grinned. "Well, it's great to have you here. What would you like to do?"

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I've put my other story on hold until summer break, as I just couldn't think of anything to add. Expect updates on this once a week. I'm working on a ton of little individual stories for you too, so stay tuned~! I love you all.**


End file.
